


Family Time

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Extremely Underage, Felching, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pegging, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared get their five children ready for bed. </p>
<p>Originally posted at spn-kinkmeme on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> Extreme Underage. Read at your own risk. Completely fictional. Don't like - Don't read.

"You're not doing it right. You're a stupid head."

Jensen frowned when he heard the words and pushed quickly into his two youngest sons' bedroom. Billy was standing naked above his little brother, who was sitting on his diapered bottom, clearly having been shoved down. The two year old just looked surprised but when he saw Jensen, his face collapsed and he started to cry.

"Sure, cry about it. Like a baby. A stupid baby," Billy scolded the boy, furious at being caught being mean to his little brother.

Jensen picked up the crying toddler, soothing the boy with gentle kisses to his tear-stained cheeks and stared down the four year old. "What is going on here?"

Billy's cheeks flared pink. "I wanted him to suck me, but he doesn't do it right. I don't know why I get stuck with the baby."

"No-one gets stuck with anyone in this family. We all take turns with each other. Turns that you're going to miss out on, if you can't be grown up enough to treat your little brother with kindness and love. And you weren't always very good at sucking cock." Billy looked shocked at this revelation. "That's right. You had to learn. Just like our beautiful boy Finn here needs to learn." Jensen kissed the boy some more, lifting him to blow raspberries on his plump little tummy. Jensen grew serious as he looked at Billy again. "And we teach with love in this family. Not with name calling and shoving."

Billy looked at the floor, devastated by his daddy's words.

"Now, if you want to behave like a big boy, you can help your daddy make Finn feel good. If not, you can go sit in the corner on your own, and spend each night this week by yourself at bedtime, while the rest of the family gets to play."

"I wanna help. I'm a big boy," the little boy exclaimed. "I'm sorry for being mean, Finn."

Finn smiled and held his arms out to his big brother, giving him a wet kiss. Billy frowned a little at all the spit, but he just kissed the boy back when he felt his daddy's eyes on him.

They laid Finn out on the bed and removed his diaper once Jensen confirmed that the boy had peed before playtime. Once Finn was naked, Jensen and Billy kissed the boy all over as he giggled. Jensen sucked the tiny cock and balls into his mouth all at once, pressing his tongue into the spot behind the toddler's testicles and making Finn sigh. He released his son's cock and encouraged his other son to repeat the motion as Jensen leaned forward to kiss Finn's tiny mouth.

Jensen slid his own boxers to the floor and sat on the bed, hauling Finn onto his lap. He got Billy to lick Daddy's cock until it was nice and wet, then he slid it between Finn's chubby toddler thighs. He slid his youngest son back and forward on his erection, reveling in the feel of the impossibly soft skin on his cock. When the head would peek out, Billy was there to lick the weeping precome from the tip, obviously trying to make it up to his daddy. Jensen closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them again quickly, not wanting to miss a moment of his four year old's tongue licking the tip of his cock he fucked it between the thighs of his two year old.

Jensen was so close to the edge. "Should I put it in your hole or Finn's?" he asked Billy.

"My hole!" Billy yelled and hopped onto the bed, ass high in the air.

"Get yourself wet for me, baby boy. I can't hold out for long," Jensen instructed, and the young boy sucked two small fingers into his mouth before reaching behind him to slide them into his ass. He fingered himself for a couple moments before announcing he was ready.

Jensen placed Finn on the bed and stood up. He pulled Billy back to the edge of the mattress and placed just the blunt end of his cock at the boy's entrance as he jacked himself. When he felt his balls clench, he pressed forward just slightly into the little boy's pink asshole, just enough to shoot his load into his son's channel, without ever breaching and hurting the boy.

Only a small amount of come dribbled out of Billy's ass and Jared swiped that up with his pinky finger. He smeared it onto Billy's tiny index finger and instructed the boy to press it gently into his little brother's hole. Billy did as instructed, lovingly fingering his baby brother. Then Jensen tucked his two youngest boys into their beds with much love and many kisses. He read them a bedtime story, kissed them both again, clicked on the night light and bid them to sleep tight.

 

After the youngest two were asleep, Jensen headed into Jamie's bedroom, where the eleven year old had his face buried his twin sister Mindy's slick, hairless pussy. The young girl had her legs high in the air and held one foot in each hand, spread wide while her brother ate her wet and sloppy.

Jensen bent down to kiss his only little girl deeply as she writhed and moaned on her twin's tongue. Her blue eyes flew open and she went rigid, shuddering with her first orgasm. Jensen knew from burying his own face in her delicious folds himself that the girl could come up to five times before she collapsed. Jamie was just getting started.

Jensen slid his tongue out of the young girl's lax mouth and kissed along her chest to take one small nipple in his mouth. They were just barely starting to bud out from her chest in the hint of the breasts that would come, and she loved to have them nipped and suckled. She arched her back off the bed as Jensen moved his mouth to the other nipple, while tweaking the abandoned one with wet fingers.

Jamie was lying on his stomach between his sister's legs, beautifully curved ass in the air. He'd definitely gotten Jared's darker skin tone and curly hair, and seeing his husband's features on Jamie always made Jensen mad to get his hands and mouth and cock all over the boy. 

Jensen moved to the end of the bed to kneel between Jamie's legs and the boy spread them quickly, immediately welcoming his daddy to access that perfect, pink hole. Jensen licked a wet stripe between the boy's cheeks, making his son giggle, before Jensen got down to the serious business of eating Jamie's ass.

With no time restraints, Jensen would happily tongue his young son's asshole for hours, 'til the rim was swollen and the boy was begging for reprieve from his daddy's hot mouth. Jensen lapped at the gorgeous furl of skin, moaning in bliss as the bud began to open slightly to his wet touch. There was a tiny freckle at the top, and Jensen kissed and flicked the small spot with his tongue before returning to work the muscle into his son's hole. He wrapped a large hand over each small ass cheek and pulled the boy open wider.

The young boy's ass was so used to the attention of hot tongues, fingers, and cocks that it welcomed his daddy's tongue in and Jensen was able to plunge deeper and deeper inside. Jensen looked up over the curve of his son's ass and spotted the bottle of lube on the bedside table next to the harness and dildo. So that's what the twins were up to tonight - Mindy was going to fuck her twin with the strap on. Jensen grabbed the bottle and decided he'd work Jamie open to take his sister's silicone cock.

Once Jensen could easily get two fingers into the boy, and Mindy had had her third orgasm from her twin brother's mouth, Jensen helped the little girl strap on her harness, sliding a couple fingers into her wet pussy once she was ready. Jamie moved to his hands and knees, ass tantalizingly high in the air, and it took all of Jensen's control not to go take a dip himself, but he stepped back to let Mindy take her place. The discordant image of the small, pigtailed girl mounting her brother, sliding the bright pink cock deep into him made Jensen's stomach flip. He watched her small hips thrusting away and had to stroke his own cock in response.

Jamie was moaning and writhing and Jensen moved to kiss the boy, swallowing his delicious cries. Jensen could taste his daughter's pussy on the boy's mouth and Jensen dove into his son's mouth until the flavor was gone then licked all the drying juices off his cheeks and chin.

"Daddy," Jamie gasped, when Jensen pulled back a little to catch his breath. "Can I suck you?"

"Of course, baby boy. You love to be filled on both ends, don't you? Your ass and mouth stuffed to bursting with cock?"

Jamie just groaned his assent around the tip of Jensen's cock. The boy couldn't take the whole thing, but was enthusiastic and talented with his tongue. Jensen knew the boy would work up to being able to deep throat both Jensen and Jared because their son loved sucking cock. Jamie let his jaw go lax so that Jensen could fuck his mouth, trusting that his daddy would never hurt him. The look of open trust in the boy's hazel eyes as his daddy's cock thrust in and out of his mouth was too much for Jensen and he came, filling his son's mouth with a full load, which the boy greedily swallowed.

Jensen kissed his son again and reached under the boy to stroke his small cock in time with his daughter's thrusts into the boy. Jamie had only just begun to ejaculate, and Jensen loved to see him come. It didn't take many strokes and hot fluid poured out over Jensen's hand which he brought to his son's mouth. Jamie licked his own come off his daddy's hand and was rewarded with another deep kiss when Jensen's fingers were clean.

Jensen gave the twins a few moments to recuperate then got them to clean up and change into their pajamas. He cuddled into bed with the two of them and read them a short story. Neither twin was awake for more than five minutes after their energetic fuck. He kissed them both and left them to cuddle in one another's arms, knowing if he separated them, they'd be back together in minutes.

He whispered in Mindy's ear before he left. "It's your turn with Mommy and Daddy tomorrow night. Do you want us to fuck that sweet pussy of yours? Or maybe our perfect baby girl would like it in the ass?"

"Mmm, Daddy," came the sleepy response, words slurred by sleep. "Want you in my pussy," she decided with a moment's hesitation.

He kissed her again and turned out the light.

 

Jensen padded down the hallway toward the master bedroom, chuckling as the loud moans reached his ears. He paused in the doorway to admire the scene before him: Jared, seated in the comfortable chair with their thirteen year old son Marco bouncing on his lap. Jared was holding the boy's cheeks apart and his thick cock was splitting Marco's ass impossibly wide as the teen suckled alternately at one, then the other of his mommy's beautiful breasts. Jared's eyes were nearly rolled back in his head at the twin sensations of his son riding his cock and nursing at his tits.

Jensen's mouth began to water and he moved forward, kissing Jared's upturned lips and caressing down Marco's back to stroke around his stretched hole. Marco was whining helplessly around the pink nipple in his mouth, and Jensen knew this was where his son liked to be more than anything. He knelt before the chair and replaced his fingers with his tongue, lapping at the junction of his husband and son's bodies, caressing the inner tissues of Marco's hole that clung to Jared's huge cock on each withdrawal, like they were reluctant to give it up.

Jensen wrapped one hand around Marco's thin hip, the teenager well into his long, gangly phase where he kept growing up without filling out, and with almost no pressure, he could feel his husband's cock as it fucked deep inside their first born son. Jensen was hard again and began to strip his cock lightly as he licked, remembering the look on Marco's face two years ago when after years of stretching and training, he'd finally been able take Jared's entire cock to the root. 

Jensen hadn't been sure they'd ever get there, wanting Jared to get to experience the perfect bliss that was Marco's tight asshole clinging so perfectly to his cock the way Jensen had much earlier. After methodically stretching their boy's hole with tongues and fingers since he was an infant, Jensen was able to get the head of his dick just inside to fill Marco with his seed at seven. The boy loved him to finger that load deep into his bowels so he could feel it slowly drip out during the day. Once they'd been able to get Jared's tip inside, Marco would take both Mommy and Daddy's cocks before school, enjoying the proof of their love for him drooling out as he sat quietly in class. When he'd get home, they'd lick his hole clean, and start all over again.

Jensen had been able to get completely into the boy's clenching heat when he was 11, coming harder than he ever had once he was shooting that load so far into his son's intestines. They'd been able to watch his cock bulging the boy's abdomen, and Jared, kneeling beside them on the bed, sprayed both his boys with a sticky white load as he jerked off over the scene.

Even stretched out by Jensen's very admiral pole, it took them another year to be able to get more than half of Jared's cock fully inside their young son's channel. Marco had wanted it so bad but his tiny body just couldn't accommodate Jared's girth.

When he was finally able to take it all, twelve year old Marco had come all over his mommy's stomach after two of Jared's thrusts, then collapsed into a boneless heap between Jared's leaking breasts as the large man fucked his son through his first ejaculation.

Now, although Marco still asked Jensen to fuck him occasionally, it was Mommy's dick Marco wanted as often as possible, especially since the birth of four other kids kept Jared's gorgeous tits full of delicious milk for him to drink while he rode that thick cock.

"Size queen," Jensen admonished playfully in between licks of his son's thinly stretched rim, but he only got moans in response as Marco began to bounce faster and faster on Jared's dick, and Jensen knew they were almost there. Jensen moved from his young son's ass to his husband's balls and sucked them into his mouth, loving the clench they gave as Jared choked out a harsh cry and came, painting Marco's insides white with his load.

Marco was wobbly when he opened his eyes, both milk and fuck drunk as his mommy kissed him deep, swirling his tongue inside to get at the remaining sweet breast milk.

"Clench hard, baby. Your daddy is right behind you and he's gonna want to clean you right up."

Marco did as he was told and Jensen saw the strain in the boy's muscles as he clenched his asshole tight while Jared withdrew. Only a tiny trickle of come leaked down his leg as he stepped backwards to straddle Jensen's face where he now lay on the ground beckoning his son. A tiny bit more slipped out as he knelt over his daddy's mouth but Jensen's super-quick tongue caught it and he smacked his lips as his son's puffy, fucked out hole lowered to his mouth. Jensen licked around the swollen lips, admiring how much they looked like pussy lips after his husband's massive prick had stretched them open.

"Such a pretty pussy. C'mon, baby. Give your daddy what he needs," Jensen nearly whined, his desperation evident in his tone.

Marco bore down over Jensen's face and he saw his son's asshole spread as he pushed out a pulse of come from deep inside. Jensen licked it up as fast as it appeared, swirling his tongue into the pink entrance before settling back. "So perfect, baby. You taste so good. More, please. Feed Daddy Mommy's come from your sweet little hole"

His son repeated the contraction and Jensen was rewarded with a thick stream of Jared's come, which he swallowed greedily. Jensen was in heaven, his son's ass cheeks spread above him, and as Marco wasn't able to force out any more come, Jensen went tongue diving into the pink gape for it, questing deep inside his young boy for the salty liquid.

"C'mere, Mommy. Let me clean you."

Jensen felt the vibrations of his son's words through his small body, and though he couldn't see it, knew Jared was stepping forward for Marco to clean the come off his dick. Their boy had gotten obsessed with the combination of his mommy's come and his own musky flavor and would always suck Jared clean after an ass reaming.

"Such a perfect baby boy. Love to suck your mommy's cock after she fucks your ass," Jared murmured, kissing his young son deeply when the boy had sucked all the flavor off his mommy's soft cock. "Now, why don't you come help your daddy fuck your mommy 'til she feels it all day tomorrow."

Jared, always lubed and prepped by the plug he liked to wear as he worked around the house, slid down effortlessly onto Jensen's hard cock. Marco lifted himself from his daddy's face but turned around to give Jensen a deep, questing kiss, sucking Jensen's tongue clean like it was a cock before pulling back.

Jensen knew the boy had probably come several times already while riding Jared, but the young teen was hard again and moved in behind his mommy. Jared's gorgeous tits swung over Jensen's face as he leaned forward to let Marco into position and Jensen caught one pink nipple in his mouth and began to suckle, humming happily as the sweet fluid hit his tongue. He felt Marco's small cock line up against his and as Jared pressed slowly back, felt it even tighter as Jared's ass swallowed them both.

"Oh, yeah! That's it. Love my boys. Yeah. Fuck me, boys. Fuck Mommy's hole."

Jensen had already come several times while he'd seen to the other children's activities before bed, and he was glad to have taken the edge off so he could prolong this moment. Double teaming his perfect wife with his gorgeous son was his favorite way to end the day. He couldn't be happier with his perfect family, and who knew, if Jared was still up for it, maybe they'd add a few more to their happy brood. And they'd be even more perfect.


End file.
